When cutting material using a power tool, such as a cut-off saw, it may be desirable to provide a means to collect and/or exhaust the resulting dust and debris. Many prior art solutions do not properly collect dust and debris for a variety of reasons, including positioning and efficiency. The present application describes an improved dust collector for a power tool.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for the purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.